Artemis Whiskers
Whiskers Artemis(WF002) was born in April of 2001, into the Whiskers Pack. Her mother was Nakomis, and her father, Aries died before they were born, and Beetle had taken dominance. Artemis was born in a litter of four with three litter-mates named Ryley(WF001), Lancelot (WM003) and Zola(WF004). The Whiskers were a fairly new pack, and had few members, so the pups boosted the Whiskers' numbers. Despite the fact that the Whiskers were a small pack with few adults, all four pups survived through their first year and made it to adulthood. In spring of the next year, Nakomis and Holly were pregnant, however Holly lost her litter and Nakomis gave birth to Scratchy, Pozzo, Vialli, Lucky and Lelik. As adults, Artemis and her siblings were expected to help out around the group by babysitting the pups and taking a guard duties. Artemis' brother started to take to roving with the other males while Artemis, Zola and Ryley started to attact rovers to the Whiskers. Artemis became pregnant for the first time along with her sister Zola in February of 2003. In spring, they were kicked out of the pack. The two sisters stayed together and Artemis gave birth, but she lost the litter to pregnant Zola. Zola later aborted and both females were able to rejoin the pack. In November of the same year, Nakomis died, and Artemis' cousin Holly took dominance. She was soon overthrown by Ryley, however. Ryley wasn't a good alpha female, and Artemis, Scratchy, Zola and Vialli mated with a rovers. The next month the Whiskers split. When the halves rejoined Ryley lost dominance to Vialli. Ryley was kicked out of the pack and later formed a new pack, the Gattaca Pack. In April, Artemis was pregnant. Her sister Zola was evicted, but she still remained in the pack's territory and gave birth to a litter. Pregnant Artemis took the chance and crawled in the den, and killed her sister's pups to ensure her own pup's survival. However, Artemis was later kicked out too. It is unknown as to what happened to her litter; she probably abandoned them to rejoin the pack. Unlike her, Zola was unable to rejoin and was last seen. In winter of 2006, a large roving coalition joined the Whiskers while most males were out roving. Artemis mated with one of them but she never got pregnant. After some fights, Vialli became the alpha female next to Digger, then Vialli died and Flower took dominance. Flower was a good alpha female, she always kept the females in line and showed who was boss, so Artemis didn't mate with any rovers again. In January of 2006 her brother disappeared while roving. Artemis was the last survivor of her litter still in the Whiskers. Artemis remained in the Whiskers, helping her sisters and cousins raising the litters, untill her disappearance on 2008. Hoppla Surprisingly Artemis reappeared in late 2008, along with three Baobab males named Atlas, Ninja and Sensei and a young female named Sioux. The group was followed and called the Hoppla pack. Being the oldest female, Artemis quickly established dominance over the younger female. Atlas took male dominance next to her. Soon Ninja and Sensei took to roving and never returned. Artemis was discovered to be pregnant in spring. She finally gave birth to her first surviving litter that consisted of Misfit, Pangolin, Leon, Rangi, Orgali and Tabie. Sioux gave birth to another litter, with only 3 adult wolves in the group both females worked hard for their litters to suvirve. Surprisingly all of Artemis' pups survived, but for Sioux just one out of four survived. Soon, Atlas died of unknown causes, leaving the pack without an alpha male. Fortunately, they teamed up with some rovers, but they soon left. There was no alpha male after that, unfortunately Artemis was already old and died weeks later, any of the females was interested on taking dominance. However, despite having a small handful of members, the Hoppla pack was soon lost since they had no dominant couple, and Artemis sons and daughters had dispersed. Family Mother: Nakomis Father: Aries Sisters: Ryley and Zola Brother: Lancelot. Grandmothers: Tenuvial and Unknown Grandfathers: Ayarbee and Unknown. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Hoppla Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters